One Sweet Day
by The Marauders Minus Two
Summary: Some people come into our lives and go quickly. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never ever the same.


One Sweet Day  **__**

One Sweet Day

Dumbledore shook his head. If only he'd done a better job of warning them, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He of all people should have seen it coming. He wished he could have seen them all together just one more time. 

They had been like his own children. Sirius more than any, being his grandson. He wished Sirius could know that he thought he was innocent. James and Lily would have been so proud of Harry. He looked more and more like James everyday. It was getting to the point where Dumbledore could hardly look at him without getting tears in his eyes. He smiled at the bittersweet memories. If only you knew, Lily and James, he thought. If only you knew. 

**__**

Sorry I never told you

All I wanted to say

And now it's too late to see you

'Cause you've flown away

So far away

Mari sighed as her children asked her long avoided question again. Where's Da? Time and time again, she refused to answer. What could she tell them, your father is a murderer? Absentmindedly she wondered if he was doing all right. She wondered if he ever smiled. He used to have a smile that could light up the room. Cassi had his smile. Just the thought of him coming home to her brightened her day. As much as she tried to move on, she knew there would never be anyone else, but her husband, Sirius Black.

**__**

Never had I imagined

Living without your smile

Feeling and knowing you hear me

It keeps me alive

Alive

Harry opened the photo album Hagrid had given him and once again stared longingly at the wedding picture of his mum and dad. He wished he could have known them. At least remembered them. But he didn't. Not at all. Sometimes he felt as though they were there with him. Watching over him. He would have given anything just to have one day with them. But he knew some day he'd be with them. and that they were looking down on him, watching him and keeping him safe until that day. 

**__**

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together One sweet day

He had taken too many things for granted. Sirius thought. He truly had. He never thought that one day his perfect world might have come crashing down. It was always "it won't happen to me." But it can and it did. James was not immortal, contrary to popular belief. And he had died. All that he had done for Sirius, all the times, the talks, the reassuring smiles, everything. Sirius realized, with a jolt, that he had never thanked James. He had simply thought Old Prongs would always be there, just as the marauders would never die. He was so very wrong. 

**__**

Friend, I never showed you

Assumed you'd always be there

I took your presence for granted

But I always cared

And I miss the times we shared

Remus saw Harry for the first time in years on the train and could have swore he was looking at his long dead father. The resemblance was amazing. Except for the eyes, he had Lily's eyes. he closed his eyes and thought. He remembered how deeply the tragedy had cut him. As the only marauder left, he was very much alone in the world. If only you could see us now, Prongs. You'd be so proud of Harry. And me. I'm going back.

**__**

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Adhara Black picked up the very last box. As she did so, several pieces of paper fell out. Groaning, she bent to pick them up, but froze as she did. They were pictures of a better, happier time. Her brother and his friends at the age of twelve, chased each other around in one. And she and Remus were hugging and laughing in another. There was even one of her and Sirius as children. The two grinning seven year olds stood still, frozen in the picture and in time, much different from the moving pictures of the later years. As she remembered, her heart began to ach for a time long passed. But through the years, she'd kept her head up and knew better days would come. But when?

**__**

Although the sun will never shine the same

I'll always look to a brighter day

Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray

McGonagall froze, her voice on her lips. Harry stared back at her. She could not believe she had just called him James. How many times had James Potter interrupted class with his jokes and his friends? Now Harry was following in his footsteps. She closed her eyes and pretended nothing had happened. She remembered seeing Remus Lupin for the first time in years. He looked pale and worn, but happy. But there was a sadness in his eyes that was nothing like the boy she knew so long ago. Maybe perhaps, everyone carried their hearts a little heavier since the deaths of James and Lily Potter. But she could still hear the explosions and the laughter from those boys. In some way, the ghosts of their youth haunted the school, making sure no one forgot them. And no one who had ever met those three boys would, or could. 

**__**

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Peter sat on the bed, listening to Ron, Hermione, and Harry talk. Harry sounded so much like James. He felt a stab of guilt as they discussed the new teacher, Professor Lupin. Remus was back. All the more reason to hide. Then he remembered the one thing that could be his downfall, the Marauder's map. He had a feeling. James knew he was here. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He could feel it. His presence felt almost forgiving. 

**__**

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Sorry I never told you

All I wanted to say


End file.
